House of Hunger
by crazed4anubis101
Summary: It's the 80th Hunger Games, and the Anubis gang have been chosen to represent their Districts. What will happen? Who will win? Will the odds really be in our favor? Slightly Fabina and Patrome.
1. The Reaping

**Hello my great people of the fictioning sort! This is my new fanfic about... you guessed it! House of Anubis! Well, technically it's a crossover. House of Anubis and the Hunger Games! Hooray! I'll make a District list below this.**

**District 1, jewelry: Amber**

**District 2, fighting and weaponry: Patricia**

**District 3, electronics: Mara**

**District 4, fishing: Mick**

**District 5, electrical power: KT**

**District 6, transportation: Joy**

**District 7, lumber: Jerome**

**District 8, textiles: Willow**

**District 9, grain: Nina**

**District 10, livestock: Eddie**

**District 11, agriculture: Alfie**

**District 12, coal mining: Fabian**

_xxx_

Amber's POV

1:30 PM

I wake up to the sound of my little sister crying in her bed across from me.

I jump out of bed and run to her. "Louise. Louise!" I say and shake her.

She wakes up in a cold sweat and hugs me.

"I had a dream that you were picked." She whimpers. I hug her and pet her hair.

"You know I'm not going to be picked, Louise." I say. She nods and calms down.

"Come on. Let's get dressed." I say and help her up.

Mum then runs in. "Amber! Louise! Thank goodness you're alright. I thought you were hurt." She says.

"I'm fine now." Louise says.

"Are you ok, Amber?" Mum asks.

I nod. "Ok. I laid out something for the both of you. I'll cook breakfast." She says and walks out.

I look on my desk and see a baby pink dress with a collar. Louise has an identical dress but yellow.

We get dressed and I do our hair up in buns. "You look amazing." I say to her.

She smiles and I remember how time goes by. Now she's eight and I'm sixteen. I'm so glad that she isn't twelve yet. She doesn't have to put up with the scariness of the Reaping for four more years.

Mum walks in a few minutes later and gasps. "Oh, my darlings. You look beautiful." She says and hugs us both.

We pull apart after a few seconds and start the walk to Town Square.

Peacekeepers are walking in straight lines down the dirt road, faces cold as stone. I look at them all and wonder what it would be like to be a peacekeeper.

In Town Square, everyone is gathered in sections. "Go stand by Mum, ok?" I ask Louise. She nods and hugs me one last time. I hug her with all my might and let her run off.

A woman pricks my finger and signs me in. I walk to the section of sixteen year old girls.

Everyone looks terrified. I look at their faces and see nothing but sadness and scaredness.

Then I hear a tap of the microphone. Everyone looks toward the stage and I hear more teeth chattering, including my own.

"Welcome to the Reaping! Let us draw our names for the male and female tributes. Ladies first!" The peppy woman trills.

I shiver and the girl next to me takes my hand. I don't know her, but I don't pull my hand away.

The woman pulls out a slip of paper and I hear everyone take a deep breath in.

She opens it and reads, "Amber Millington."

All eyes turn toward me. I'm frozen. What do I do? This should be an honor.

"Where are you?" The woman asks.

I make my way through the crowd and up to the stage. "There we are! Our female tribute from District 1." The woman says.

My eyes flicker to Louise and Mum as the woman reads off the male name.

Mum's face is shocked and heartbroken. Louise looks terrified and also heartbroken.

That just makes me feel worse.

Patricia's POV

1:30 PM

I walk around the kitchen, bustling to get breakfast ready. That's my job in the family. Head. Since my father died (he was a peacekeeper) and my mother is out of town a lot on medicine jobs, I'm now head of the family.

My younger brother, Caleb, walks in from his bedroom. "Hey Caleb." I greet him. "Hi sissy." He says and hugs me. He's only six.

Then my younger sister, Alice, walks in. She's twelve.

"Hey Al." I say to her. "Hey Tricia." She replies and takes a seat. I'm trying to pretend it isn't Reaping day. For Caleb.

I smile and put the berries on their plates. "Thanks." They chorus glumly.

I sit down and eat my breakfast. Why is this happening? Why am I doing this? I have to face the problem.

"It's almost time for the Reaping. You can get your nice clothes on and meet me in here, ok?" I ask.

"Ok." They both say and head to their rooms.

I walk into my room and bathe. After I brush my hair, I get on a green dress and put my hair into a braided bun.

I walk out into the living area and see Alice in a blue skirt and white long-sleeved shirt, even though it's summer. Caleb is in a nice collared shirt and very stiff jeans.

"Are you ready?" I ask. "I'm scared." Caleb says. "What if you're picked?"

I sigh and pat his head. "Then I'll go. There's nothing I can do." I answer honestly.

We go to Town Square and sign in. Caleb stays with the babysitter.

I get with my group of girls and Alice goes to hers. I'm very nervous, but I stay strong. For Alice. For Caleb. For myself.

A woman walks onstage and does her intro about how to be picked is a 'great honor' and all that junk.

"As always, ladies first." She says and picks a slip of paper. My stomach is in my throat.

"Alice Williamson!" She calls.

"No." I whisper.

Not Alice. She's too fragile. Too young. No, not her.

"I volunteer as tribute." I say. A ton of other girls say it after me, but I said it first.

Peacekeepers march me up. As I'm escorted past Alice, I see her tear-streaked face.

"What is your name?" The woman asks.

"Patricia Williamson." I reply.

I study my hands as she picks the male tribute. To avoid Caleb. To avoid Alice.

As I'm staring at my palms, a tear slips down my cheek.

Mara's POV

1:30 PM

Today is the day of the Reaping. Gosh, I'm so terrified. It's not humanely correct. I studied it.

I get on my best clothes, a red dress with sequins. My older brother, Sam, is silent.

"Sam?" I croak. "Mmm." He replies.

"I love you." I say. He looks at me and smiles. "I love you too, sis." He replies and gets on his dress pants and collared shirt.

Dad walks in and smiles slightly. "My girl." He says and twirls me. That's the amazing thing about my father. He can make any situation seem like a regular day.

"Oh, and Sam. You look great." He says and high fives Sam.

I smile. "Shall we go?" I ask. I want to get this over with.

Dad nods and we go to Town Square.

I'm signed in and I make my way to the sixteen year old girls' section.

The woman comes onstage and talks about the honor of becoming a tribute. I nod along with everything she says, as I read it in a book.

She picks the slip of paper and my feel feet like bowling balls.

"Mara Jaffray!" She calls.

I can't. No. It's not logically correct! I was only put in once. Once out of about two thousand slips!

I walk up and look out at the crowd. Some look shocked, and some look relieved that the 'know-it-all' is going to most likely die.

I'll show them.

Mick's POV

1:30 PM

The smell of home invades my nostrils. Home is the sea. The sea is home.

Focus, Mick. You're at Town Square. This is the Reaping. You'll have plenty of time to smell home later.

The female tribute is picked. Not someone I'm friends with, but an acquaintance.

The woman pulls a slip of paper out of the men's ball. I shudder and imagine what would happen if it was me.

She'd call my name. I'd walk up, stiff as a board. I'd get on the train and win the Hunger Games. And then I'd be rich when I came home.

"Mick Campbell." She calls.

I gasp lightly and realize I need to go up there.

I walk up, stiff as a board.

I will win the Hunger Games.

KT's POV

1:30 PM

Crap. Don't be me. Those words repeat in my head as the woman reaches into the ball and picks a slip of paper.

Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me.

It's me.

She calls my name and looks out at the audience.

No. Not me. No way. Me?

"KT Rush?" She calls.

A peacekeeper comes to get me and I'm escorted up.

As the woman picks the male tribute, I cry silently.

Joy's POV

1:30 PM

I think of lambs. I think of calves. I think of farm animals. They help me relax, and this is one of those times where I seriously need to relax.

My finger is still bleeding from the finger prick. I lick off the blood and the metallic taste fills my mouth.

"Joy Mercer, please come up!" The woman grows impatient.

Huh? She called me? No. Just my imagination.

"Joy Mercer." A peacekeeper says. That sounded real. I walk up slowly, still convinced this is my imagination.

"Thank you." The woman says stiffly. That was real.

This is happening. Why? Why me? Did I do something?

Is this my fault?

Jerome's POV

1:30 PM

Wood stage. Wood watch. Wood. Wood. Everything is wood. Wood microphone. Wood bracelet. Wood.

At the Reaping, everything is wooden. Everything is wood. I'm so tired of seeing wood. I want to go someplace new and see velvet. Cotton. Wool.

"Now for the boys." The woman says. She picks a slip and reads, "Fargo Motta."

No. I need to go. No more wood. "I volunteer." I say, not thinking about where I am.

"Excellent." She says. I walk to the stage. The floor is wood. Wood. Everything wood.

Wait, why am I here? No. This isn't right. Can I take it back? No. Did I volunteer? She didn't call me. I'm not... no! That's not my job. I'm supposed to stay here.

Willow's POV

1:30 PM

"No, no, no, no." I whisper. I know what you're thinking. That I'm the bubbly girl, right? No. Inside I'm different. Very different.

I do hate fighting. That's one thing right. But everything else? No.

So that means I especially hate the Hunger Games.

"Willow Pennyfeather **(sorry, I forgot her last name, but I just tried to come up with something delicate)**." The woman calls.

"No." I say out loud. That's not me.

I don't know what makes me, but my feet shuffle themselves onstage.

"Thank you." She says and moves on.

Tears of rage slip down my cheeks.

Nina's POV

1:30 PM

I shiver a little as the bubbly man who will call us walks onstage. "Hello, welcome, welcome, welcome! This is the Reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" The man says. As if we need any reminders of that.

I look across at the boy's section and see my twin, Leonard. He looks even worse than I must.

His head turns and our eyes meet. I smile as large as I can in this moment, which is only a closed-lipped smile. He doesn't even try to smile back.

"Ladies first!" The man says and reaches into the glass ball. He pulls out a slip and I whisper, "Please."

Apparently nobody's listening.

"Nina Martin!" He calls.

I look around, terrified.

"Nina." A peacekeeper says. I know him since he was my kindergarten teacher.

I walk up slowly.

"Great. Now for the boys!" The man says and reaches into the glass ball opposite the girls', the boys.

"Leonard Martin!" The man says.

I gasp. Leo looks tough, but inside he's as vulnerable as a marshmallow.

He walks up just as slow as me.

Since we always went everywhere together as kids, now I guess it isn't so different.

Eddie's POV

1:30 PM

"Come on," I whisper excitedly. The Reaping is today, the most important day of the year. I have to be in the Hunger Games. I have to bring pride to my district. It's me. Only me. I live to win the Hunger Games. I AM the Hunger Games.

"Now for the boys!" The woman says and crosses to the boy's glass ball.

"Edison Miller!" The woman says.

"Yes!" I exclaim audibly. Everyone looks at me as if I'm strange. Just like they do all the time.

I won't be strange once I win this thing.

Alfie's POV

1:30 PM

I smell the field. It's welcoming me. I want to be there, not here. In Town Square. Painfully so.

"The boys." Says the man. This year he's very stiff in his words. I guess the Capitol has finally figured out that being chosen _isn't _an honor.

"Alfred Lewis." The man says wistfully.

My eyes widen. I have to go up there. But I can't.

My legs move me slowly to the stage.

Now that I've been chosen, I'm going to win.

Fabian's POV

1:30 PM

It's the Reaping and I'm terrified. I can never hold in my emotions. My breath is coming fast and I know I'm hyperventilating.

The female tribute is called. I know her, unfortunately. She's a black-haired girl with green eyes, and she has a crush on me. No, I'm not lying. She really does. She's admitted it to my face. Multiple times.

"And the male!" The woman says and puts her groomed hand into the large glass ball.

"Fabian Rutter!" She calls, trilling the R at the beginning of 'Rutter.'

I close my eyes and look down. Tears are threatening to spill.

I have to do something. I want to run as fast as I can, into the forest. Into oblivion.

Instead I walk up slowly. The girl looks overjoyed at her companion.

"Right! The tributes for the 80th annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The odds aren't exactly in my favor.


	2. Tribute Parade

**Hiya, Joe! This is the second chapter of 'House of Hunger,' the chapter where we see the Tribute's Parade and we go into the training center and all that jazz. Please review, and as always, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned both of these because I'd be rollin' in dough, but sadly I do not.**

_xxx_

Eddie's POV

I grit my teeth as my crew rips off yet another piece of waxing paper.

"Do you _have _to do that?" I ask.

"Well yes, if you want to get sponsors!" One of the women says as if she's all that and a bag of chips.

But I guess she's helping me win, so I should be grateful. Not like I need any help winning.

"Alicia will see you now!" A man says.

I nod and swagger into the room with nothing but a robe on.

A very subtle looking but beautiful woman walks in a minute later.

"Hello! I am Alicia Nightengale, and I am your stylist." She says in a warm voice.

I smile at her and she winks. I feel a warm, happy feeling spread across my body.

Amber's POV

I look in the mirror at myself. "Jonah," I breathe.

Jonah, my stylist, smiles at me.

"You've really outdone yourself, J!" I say and smooth my dress.

I'm dressed in a white strapless dress with cut jewels all over the dress. I have an amethyst necklace with amythyst earrings, since the amythest is my birthstone.

"Aw, well you look the best out of all the tributes I've ever had." Jonah says.

I smile and hug him. Surprisingly, I've gotten a lot more confident over the past day or so. I think I have a good shot at winning this thing.

The trumpet blasts signals that there's only 10 minutes until we can finally show everyone who we really are.

Patricia's POV

I look at my dress again. It's stunning. I smile at the hem of it and the back of my stylist's hand grazes my cheek.

"You look beautiful." She says. I smile a forced smile.

"Thank you."

It's a black dress with orange lava-colored fabric entwined around the black to look like rock with lava just threatening to burst.

I'm terrified. Is that a bad thing? I mean, I'm a Career, I should be confident. But the truth is I hate killing people and animals.

Mara's POV

I twirl around again and laugh lightly at my extravagant dress. It's grey, meant to look like an electronic. I have silver eyeliner to add to the electronic look.

"There's my shining star!" My stylist, Argo, says. I blush and kiss his cheek.

"I'm scared." I say. He rolls his eyes as if there's nothing to be afraid of.

He laughs. "Trust me, you're going to win." He says. I smile and hug him.

Mick's POV

I make a last manly pose in the mirror before my stylist walks in.

"Hey, Mickaroo!" Juli says. I smile at her. "You look great! You've got this in the bag." She adds.

I've got on shorts made of fish net and a seashell necklace. It's not much, but it looks great.

"You helped tremendously." I say. She laughs and pats my back.

KT's POV

"Pierre! You've really outdone yourself." I say.

My stylist laughs and fixes my hair.

I've got on a grey metal-looking dress and it since I'm electrical power, Pierre has made it look like a static forcefield is surrounding me.

"Least I could do for my electrical girl." He says and hugs me before fixing my outfit again.

Joy's POV

My stylist is officially an idiot. She's dressed me to look like a train. I'm so uncomfortable in this.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I complain.

"Because Miss Mercer, your district is transportation." She snaps. I roll my eyes.

Jerome's POV

Hally has made me look exquisite. I've got on 'roots' for shoes and bark sleeves along with a bark body **(kind of like Johanna's outfit in Catching Fire)**.

"You look amazing!" Hally says, turning me. I smile proudly. "Thanks." I say. She pats my cheek.

Willow's POV

I run my fingers through the ruffles of my dress once more and feel tears come to my eyes. This is one of the last beautiful things I'm probably ever going to see.

Don't argue with me. I have no chance whatsoever. I'm about as vulnerable as Mags was in the 75th year** (AN: In this version, for the Quarter Quell they had 3 winners, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta.)**. No offense to Mags. Trust me, I loved her more than anyone. I bet on her in the black market.

Except I'm worse than all of them.

My dress is very simple. I have a rainbow patterned dress, with ruffles spread around the bottom. It's very fitted at the top with a V-shaped neck.

Werli, my stylist, walks in with all his Capitol glory that makes me sick.

"Oh darling, you will look absolutely amazing!" He says, patting me with a perfectly groomed hand.

I force a smile and pretend to be grateful.

Nina's POV

I stroke the jet black horse attached to the carriage. It nudges my shoulder and I fix my beautiful outfit.

It's plain, with a color like a field of grain, and I have plastic grain earrings.

I gently braid the horse's mane and it whinnies appreciatively.

Eddie's POV

This is all me. I'm winning this, no doubt about it. That Mick kid seems a little, well... confident, but I'm going to win, like I said.

I look like a shepherd. Not in a bad way. Actually, it's pretty sexy. I have a straw hat and a checkerboard shirt over a white top with jeans. The final touches are a pitchfork and a grain of wheat sticking out of my mouth.

I peek over and see that girl from district 3, Mara, looking beautiful. She really is very pretty. A fox, but a shy one.

Alfie's POV

I sigh and bite my cheek. I'm scared. I'm definitely going to die. I sigh again and my eyes scan the room. Everyone looks so confident. I feel out of place.

My outfit is just something simple. A red shirt and black pants with a gathering basket around my neck.

I glance over at the District 1 carriage and see Amber. She's very pretty. I smile at her, but she doesn't see.

I look down sadly. I want to go home.

Fabian's POV

Portia fixes my hair and adds the finishing touches to my outfit, which is just like Peeta's was. The fire effect.

The girl from my district hangs onto my arm and a cameraman walks over, interviewing her.

I look across the hall at the breathtaking girl from 9, Nina. Her beautiful hair is done up in a braid.

Her eye catches mine and I smile, blushing. She smiles back and waves delicately.

I look down, my blush getting deeper.

"Fabian?!" The girl from my district asks, apparently annoyed.

"Huh?" I ask. The cameraman repeats the question.

"Are you excited to be competing in the 80th Hunger Games, Fabian?" He asks.

"Uh... not really, no." I say.

The trumpet blasts and the drums start up. I get into the carriage and get ready for showtime.

_xxx_

**Sorry it was short! Next chapter is the training. Be excited, pebbles! :P**


	3. Training

**HI GUYS! Long time no see! Sorry, but I haven't had access to a computer since I last updated. But welcome to the famous chapter 3, which is the training center chapter with the scores AND Fabian and Nina fall in LOOOOOVE! Yaaaaaay! Please review and, as always, enjoy!**

_xxx_

Fabian's POV

I walk slowly into the Training Center to find that everyone's already here. Amber's stabbing a mat over and over with a large, deadly-looking sword. Patricia is taking down a couple of dummies with her mad knife throwing skills, but she seems distracted by something and keeps looking at the female tribute from District 4, Piper Williamson. Mara is setting a very intricate snare. Mick is lifting weights and his female counterpart is at the plants station. KT is at the healing station. Joy is scurrying up an artificial tree. Jerome is throwing a spear. Willow is painting herself at the camoflauge center Eddie is flying around the Training Center doing everything. Alfie is greatly damaging a wall by driving a sledgehammer into it. I notice Nina Martin and her twin, Leonard aren't present.

As if on cue, Nina and Leonard walk in from the shimmering elevator. Leonard immediately is drawn to the healing station, abandoning his twin in the process.

I look Nina up and down and see that she's wearing an outfit identical to me. She realizes it just as I do, and she giggles as I stifle a laugh. Out of the hundreds of outfits in our wardrobe, we each chose this one.

"Hello," I say shyly. "Hi! You're Fabian Rutter, right?" She asks. I nod. "Nina Martin?" I ask, as if I need any clarification. "Yup." She says and a huge, perfect smile breaks out across her rosy cheeks, causing me to blush a deep red.

I clear my throat. "So, do you want to go to the archery station with me?" I ask, gesturing to the shiny array of bows and arrows that lay on the floor, just waiting for my arrow to be strung in it's delicate string. Just the sight of them brings back the first memory of when I used them...

It was the winter that my mother got diagnosed with cancer. I was 13. My dad was constantly miserable. My mom tried to stay strong, but she cried whenever my four younger siblings and I weren't in the room. As if we didn't know.

I needed some help from my other siblings, but even though she was the second oldest, Jenna was only 6. Then there was Aaron, and he was only 4. Kendra was 2. And little Brianna was out of the question at just 8 months. Since my father was always in the mines and my mother was in the district hospital every other day, I had to take over with finding food for my siblings, which was hard since we were one of the poorest families of the Seam where we lived.

The only person I knew to go to was one of my greatest enemies, Alyssandra Riece. She was the same age as me, and also very poor. She was the oldest of 7 siblings and her father was also in the mines, her mother trying to take care of her 3 youngest siblings, Rose, Lavender, and Basil (the triplets).

I made my way down to her house and knocked timidly on the door. She answered with a scowl.

"What do you want?" Alyssandra asked.

"I have a family problem." I replied.

She already started to close the door.

"Wait!" I shrieked.

Her golden hair appeared before her face and when it did, I was shocked by her sudden beauty. Silky, golden hair that fell to her knees in a long braid. Ivory skin. Huge, intense blue-grey eyes that hinted she was classic Seam, but had that unnatural beauty that so few District 12 patrons had. A small, perfect pink mouth with a button nose. Very lean, with the body of a surfer.

"Please," I breathed, still overcome by her beauty but determined to feed my family.

She hesitated before she agreed to help me.

I woke up very early on a Saturday, a day that most Peacekeepers would be busy at the Hob or doing other things. I dressed silently and kissed all my siblings foreheads before I slipped out the door and ran to the fence.

Alyssandra was there waiting for me.

"You're late," She said foully.

"Let's just go." I said gruffly, trying to hide the admiration in my voice.

She listened for the sound of the electrified fence and, when she heard it wasn't there, slid under on her stomach. I did the same and we sprinted to the woods.

Hidden in the hollow of a tree, there were two bows and sheaths of arrows.

Of course, I didn't know this at first. She had to explain to me what to do and how to do it.

Luckily, she came across a large doe. I watched her silently pull back the notched arrow and when she let it loose, it hit the doe directly in the eye.

That was when I really knew I was in love with her.

"Fabian? Fabian, you ok?" Nina asks, pulling me from my trance of thinking about Alyssandra.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I reply, embarrassed.

"I'd love to go to the archery station." She says. I smile, satisfied.

I have to teach her exactly how to shoot before I understand that she can really throw an axe. I'm mesmerized by her talent and then Alyssandra comes into my thoughts. I think of how every animal she shoots dies easily. How her arrow never misses its mark.

The rest of the day is a complete blur with archery, the Hunger Games, Nina, and Alyssandra in my mind.

Patricia's POV

It's her, I'm sure of it. She has each and every one of my features hands down. Even my last name!

I remember when I was little how I always pretended I had a twin sister and my mom got all quiet. Now I understand why!

Piper. Patricia. Patricia. Piper. Patricia and Piper. Piper and Patricia. Patricia and Piper Williamson. Piper and Patricia Williamson.

This Games is much more interesting than the last.

Nina's POV

Today is the day of the scoring... I'm so nervous, I could puke. Leonard has been giving me the cold shoulder for some reason, and that's the exact opposite of what I need right now. I just want my twin to hold me and tell me everything will be alright no matter what if we just stick together.

I'm called in and I prepare to show off my ax-wielding skills.

The head Gamemaker smiles at me. "You will have fifteen minutes to show your chosen skill." She says in a warm voice.

I walk over to the axes. I pick one up, careful to choose the largest one so to impress them the most.

Carrying the axe, I walk over to it's station. I'm careful to aim for the dummy and let the blade sink into the spot where it's heart would be.

I hear a few sounds of approval and look over. They're now marveling at someone's new tattoo.

I grimace with displeasure. It's their job to watch me. They get paid handsomely for what they do; I'm not going to let them just sit around looking at a stupid tattoo.

Before I can stop myself, my axe has pierced the wall behind them.

They gasp, and one man chokes on the red drink in his hand.

I walk angrily to the elevator and jam the button with 9 on it before the tears of rage spill.

Eddie's POV

Finally, the day people can place bets on me. Those Gamemakers didn't even know what hit 'em! Five bucks says that everyone, in the Capitol and the Districts, will be betting on me.

Caesar Flickerman's Capitolized face appears on the television to say the scores. Capitol surgeons will be doing that to me in a month, tops.

I lean forward in my seat, eager for my judgement.

_District 1, Amber Millington: 8_

_District 2, Patricia Williamson: 9_

_District 3, Mara Jaffray: 10_

I'm surprised at Mara's score. What did she do to get that?

_District 4, Mick Campbell: 9_

_District 4, Piper Williamson: 7_

_District 5, KT Rush: 4_

_District 6, Joy Mercer: 5_

_District 7, Jerome Clarke: 10_

_District 8, Willow Pennyfeather _**(again, sorry I forgot her name!)**: _6_

_District 9, Leonard Martin: 5_

_District 9, Nina Martin: 12_

_District 10, Edison Miller: 3_

_District 11, Alfred Lewis: 9_

_District 12, Fabian Rutter: 11_

Then his face disappears and the screen goes black.

I'm in shock. 3?! I did everything there was to do in the Training Center! I tried so hard, and I got... 3!

"Edison," My mentor says, but I ignore her. I walk through the hall, breaking every vase in my path before retiring to my room.

_xxx_

**How did you like it? Pretty good, right? :)**

**I should have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Love you guys and PLEASE review!**


	4. Tribute Interview

**Hi guys! I know, me, back AGAIN! And this chapter is FINALLY the tribute interviews. Just a quick message: if you're liking my work, then you should check out my other story, House of Anubis: Next Generation! My viewers are liking it so much it has 1,105 views! Thank you so very much for my fans on this story and that one! You guys are my LIFE! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or le Nom Nom Games.**

_xxx_

Amber's POV

This is you, Ambs. All you. No one else is as good as you. Tonight you're going to shine like the star you are, brighter than anyone else.

I have a long, slim white dress and an amethyst necklace with earrings to match.

I stare at myself in the mirror, willing myself that I'm the one who's coming out of that arena.

The anthem of Panem booms through the speakers in my personal room.

Time for me to shine.

I walk behind the stage and Caesar Flickerman makes his announcements. Then it's time for me.

I walk onstage, completely ready for me interview.

"Hello, Miss Millington!" Caesar greets me.

I smile. "Call me Amber, please." I reply.

"Alright! So, Amber, are you prepared?" He asks.

I nod without hesitating. "I'm gonna win." I answer.

He laughs and so does the audience, but I don't know why.

"You seem confident." Caesar remarks.

"That's because I'm going to win." I repeat as if that's the most obvious thing there is. And it is.

"So what do you think your family will think of your new winning streak?"

I think for a moment. My family is a sore spot.

"They'll be proud of me." I reply.

Caesar seems to detect my hesitance and changes the subject.

"So, anyone special back home?" He asks.

I purse my lips. "A few boys are on my mind."

A large laugh from the audience.

"How do you plan to catch them?" Caesar asks.

"I might have a few tricks up a sleeve." I say, and look straight at the camera, winking.

He laughs and I hear the buzzer go off.

"Well, best of luck to you, Amber!" He says.

I walk off, satisfied with myself.

Patricia's POV

I hate this. I hate the audience. So repulsive to me.

At least my dress is beautiful. It's black and has spaghetti straps with lace crawling up my arms and legs.

"Patricia! Welcome!" Caesar says. I force a small smile.

"Hello, Caesar." I say coldly.

"Are you ready to go into the arena?" He asks.

I shrug, trying to cover up my fear. Because no one got far using that as a weapon. "I guess so."

He nods. "You're not scared?"

I shake my head, blinking back tears.

"So, when you volunteered, did you do it just to get into the games?"

I look down and pretend to inspect my toes for about 30 seconds. In that time, I think about Alice. Caleb. My possible twin, Piper.

"Basically." I reply as if I'm bored.

I hope it's almost over, and the buzzer goes off after about 10 seconds of silence.

Mara's POV

I look astounding. The same computer look, but with a short silver dress and netting on my arms and legs and silver eyeliner and blush with silver lipstick.

"So, Miss Jaffray, how did you manage to get that 10 in training? Usually only Career Tributes get 8 and above." Caesar asks. I try not to take offense.

"It was quite simple, really." I start. Then I go into a long, detailed description of the snare that I set so that at the end of my explanation there's no time left.

I may not be a Career, but that doesn't mean you can count me out of the Games.

Piper's POV

Patricia Williamson. She is the one I need to talk to right now. We've been talking at lunch and I've figured out that we're almost exactly different, except for the big things, like our looks and our brains. She's my twin, I know it.

I have on a blue strapless dress that gets frilly at the bottom. Simple, but very me.

"That dress is remarkable." Patricia compliments me. I smile. "Thanks, Trish." I reply. She grins and waves.

Why didn't I tell her my theory?

"Patricia, wait!" I call.

She turns and comes back.

"Do you have any allies in the arena?" I ask. She shakes her head and I see a smile coming on.

"Piper Williamson!" Caesar calls.

"See you in the arena, ally." She says and gently pushes me onto the stage.

I wave to the crowd and sit down in my chair. It feels awfully firm.

"Hello, Caesar! Hello crowd!" I greet them sweetly. They shout hi and Caesar grins.

"Hello, Piper! Are you ready for the arena?" He asks.

I nod. "I've been training a lot." I inform him.

"I bet!" He exclaims.

"I think I have a good shot at winning this." I say.

He laughs and so does the crowd.

"Not kidding." I say, determined, but it comes out as more of a question.

He laughs harder and I smile uncertainly.

The buzzer goes off after a minute or so of jokes and playful banter.

Nina's POV

Finally we're past all of them. I've been waiting so long for them to finish up. My 12 in training was amazing, but I need to keep it up if I'm going to win.

Fabian waves to me and I smile. He grins back at me and I think he looks very handsome in a black tuxedo.

"Please welcome to the stage Nina Martin!" I hear. Leonard glances at me, then looks away.

I walk onstage, soaking up the applause. This is my moment.

"Hello, Caesar!" I greet him happily. "Good evening, Nina! How are you?" He asks, and by the tone of his voice I know he means how do I feel about the Games.

"I'm prepared. Prepared to win." I say.

"Good! That's a good thing to have in a victor. How about your training score? _Twelve_." He says, enunciating 'twelve.'

I grin. "What can I say? I'm good with an axe." I then decide to add a little more.

I turn to the camera directly. "Just a message to the Gamemakers. If you and the Capitol want a better show, you should probably throw an axe into the Cornucopia." I say. The audience laughs very hard and Caesar inhales sharply.

"Fiesty one, isn't she?" He laughs.

I grin smartly. "What can I say? I know what I want, and I'm not afraid to say it out loud." I say.

More laughs. I laugh along with them, to show that I humor well.

"Listen here, everyone. I know that all the Careers got high training scores, but I got a TWELVE. And I'm from District 9, where what we do all day is harvest grain. I'm the one that's getting out of here, and I'm not afraid at all do whatever I have to do to go home to my family. Be prepared for a little surprise in your job, Gamemakers, because Nina Martin is going to rock your world."

As soon as I finish my speech, the buzzer goes off. The crowd goes insane, clapping and cheering and screaming my name. Exactly what I wanted.

Caesar looks happily stunned. "Well, meet the victor of our 80th Hunger Games!" He shouts and the crowd erupts. Even the ones who were clapping start chanting my name and people stomp their feet in rhythm.

I smile, satisfied by my performance. Because even though I'm not the best fighter?

I'm not just a piece in their Games.

_xxx_

**Sorry for the long wait! My teachers have been burying me in homework. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is the Games!**


	5. Welcome to the Games

**Hey there my little cray-crays! I loved all the AMAZING reviews! Those are my fave, you know that. Here's chapter 5... hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not one to carry the trophy of ownership with either of these stories.**

_xxx_

Patricia's POV

Piper and I are twins. I know it, deep in my gut. We're so alike in so many ways, but so... different. I want to ask her for a picture of her mom. She told me she keeps pictures of her family at every Reaping just in case she gets chosen. Same for me.

The problem? Today is the first official day of the Hunger Games. So how do I ask her? Should I work it in while slitting her throat? I don't know why, but somehow that seems not as meaningful.

Oh my God. Today is the first official day of the Hunger Games. I'm scared, but ready, in a way. My legs feel weak. I slide them across the satiny sheets and my toes touch the ground. I stand up slowly, as if putting too much weight on them will make them give out, and then I'll be at an even bigger disadvantage to winning.

I slip out of bed and look in the mirror. I have shadows of makeup on my face. I am radiant. I am beautiful. I am me, Patricia Williamson.

I shower and dress in a plain black dress. I'll change in the little room, but until then I can hold on to a piece of me.

I want everyone to ignore me. I want to be invisible. Luckily, they all seem to ignore me on the way to the hovercraft.

After all that goodbye crap I get in and buckle up in my seat. A woman shoots something into my arm with a metal syringe. It burns.

"What is that?" I snap.

"Just your tracker. Wouldn't want you running off." She says and goes to the Mara girl.

The ride is silent. It seems like nobody breathes. I look over at Piper a few times and I can tell she's been crying.

In the room after we land, I drink a lot of water. I know I won't get much of that in the arena. Katniss taught me that.

Leonard's POV

I pick at my nail beds. This is it. About to die. My sister and I... we're going in there together. Forced to kill each other. But I won't kill my twin. Not Nina. I love my sister so much.

I was never a social guy. I hate when people look at me. But I would do anything to protect Nina, the only girl in my life. It's depressing to me that I have no girlfriend, that she's the one and only I care about. It doesn't matter, though.

Nothing matters.

I step in the glass cylinder, my heart pounding. I calm myself. I'm going to be ok, and if I die, I'll die with dignity.

I'm lifted and I see the arena for the first time. To my left is a huge forest, with trees as tall as the clouds. It's thick and full, with nothing but the green of the trees. To my right is a large lake that's connected to a river, which creeps up to the large mountains in front of me. The Cornucopia is larger than usual... that's strange. I look for any weapons that might help me and then remember. _The bloodbath._ If I'll die in any way, it'll be that.

I look to my right and see Nina in an outfit identical to mine. Our eyes meet and she smirks. We'll obviously be allies.

The countdown starts. _59, 58, 57, 56, 55. _I look around at everyone. _54, 53, 52, 51. _I have to choose an ally other than Nina, but who? _50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45. _Amber? Too prissy. Patricia? Too stone cold. _44, 43, 42, 41, 40. _Mara? She seems nice. Maybe her. Mick? I can't trust him. Piper? Too hard to kill. _39, 38, 37, 36, 35. _I skip five and six because I bet they'll be killed in the bloodbath. Jerome? There'd be a knife in my back the first night. No way. _34, 33, 32, 31, 30. _Not Willow. She seems really quiet, and that means she's hiding something. Of course Nina. _29, 28, 27, 26, 25. _Monkey's would fly out of Eddie's ass before he would team up with anyone. _24, 23, 22, 21, 20. _Maybe Alfie. He seems nice. Probably Fabian too. But he has eyes for Nina. _19, 18, 17, 16, 15. _I imagine what Nina and my mother is doing. Probably crying. _14, 13, 12, 11, 10. _Our baby brother doing the same. Tears come to my eyes when I think of them. _9, 8, 7, 6, 5. _Five seconds left... I blink back tears. I have to get through this.

_4, 3, 2._

_1._

And then it begins.

We all dash for our backpacks. The Careers, as expected, start killing left and right. I grab my blue backpack and try to find Nina. She and I meet up and begin running.

"Where to?" I ask, out of breath.

"Forest." She replies steadily.

Suddenly, she stops. "What?" I ask, worried. "We need Fabian." She says.

"And Mara." I say, testing her. She nods and we run back to the bloodbath. Bad choice, I know, but still.

I find Mara attempting to fend off an attacker with a small dagger. I search the grass for a weapon and find a large sword. I use that and stab the attacker in the back. They fall to the ground and I hear the cannon go off. I pull out my new weapon and look at Mara. She looks surprised.

"You need someone to help you." I say.

"Allies?" She asks.

"Allies." I reply.

I then realize Nina has run off. I search wildly for her through the midst of blood and bodies to find her running with Fabian. Mara raises her dagger.

"Oh, back off, we're allies." Nina snaps at Mara.

Mara looks to me for confirmation. I nod and she lowers her knife.

"We all ready? This place gives me the creeps." I say.

"Well of course it does; it's a killing field." Nina retorts.

I may love my sister, but sometimes she annoys me.

"Hold on." Fabian says and raises his bow, aiming at a boy. He releases his arrow and it swiftly flies through the air, hitting the boy's chest. A fatal hit. He falls to his knees and Fabian smiles. "Ready." He replies.

We take off toward the forest, worries behind us.

Or so we think.

_xxx_

**Ok, there's the chapter! Hopefully I fulfilled some of your requests in the reviews! Please review more. Thanks a TON, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	6. Is It Love?

**Hi Fictioners! This is chapter 6 of 'House of Hunger,' and I already have 14 reviews! YAAAAAY! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both. And be one traveler long I stood, and looked down one as far as I could and saw Panem. Then took the other, with House of Anubis, and having perhaps the better claim since it was grassy and wanted wear. Though as for that the passing there had worn them really about the same. And both that morning equally lay in leaves no step had trodden black. Oh, I kept House of Anubis for another day! Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever go back. (Robert Frost, 'The Road Not Taken' House of Anubis and Hunger Games reprise)**

_xxx_

Nina's POV

I trek through the woods with Leo, Mara and Fabian. My stomach growls and I wince from the pain.

"This is crazy. We're all starving, why don't we hunt?" I ask.

"Because. If we hunt, the animal will make noise, and then the others will find us. It's common logic." Mara replies smartly.

I laugh lightly. "Well it's common logic that I'm starving, so you losers can stay here while I get us something to eat." I say and spin around, gently rubbing my index finger along the handle of my axe.

"Nina, wait!" Leo says.

"I'll be fine, Leonard." I say sternly.

"Can I go with you?" Fabian asks.

I nod and smile at him. He's smart and sweet. We can talk privately.

"Take care of camp for us." I say to Leo and Mara.

Fabian and I move at a slow pace. Every time I swallow it feels like sandpaper.

"I think it's cool that you let me be your ally." Fabian says shyly to me. I smile.

"Well you were the obvious choice. The way you can take anything down with an arrow, it's breathtakingly admirable." I say.

He blushes. "Your axe technique is way better." He gushes.

I look down and blush. "Thanks." I say, brushing a wisp of hair out of my eyes. It just falls back in the place where it was.

"Let me get that for you." He says and tucks it behind my ear. I feel my face becoming red.

I hear a twig snap and look up. A big, fat goose-like creature has stumbled into our path. I recognize it from somewhere, but where? Perhaps a previous Hunger Games?

"Grooseling," Fabian gasps. I snap my fingers.

"Grooseling, yes!" I exclaim.

I then prepare to spear it with my axe. I position myself and let the axe fly. It finds its mark and the grooseling falls to the ground, emitting a sad honking sound that makes me sad I killed such a beautiful creature.

Fabian rushes to the animal and quickly slits its throat. It's dead instantly.

Fabian laughs and holds it up by the neck.

We kill one more grooseling, this one smaller than the previous, but still fat and juicy.

Mara inspects the animals for poison and we're all clear.

Then we each eat a wing. It tastes amazing, but does nothing to quench our thirst.

"We need to get to the lake." Leo says.

"I agree. I have a dry patch on my tongue that needs to be moisturized." Mara says.

"But the Careers are camped out there. I don't trust any of them, especially that Mick character. Seems sketchy." Fabian says.

"What about another water source?" I suggest.

Mara laughs and shakes her head.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, tilting my head as if to test her.

"No. No problem, it's just you're very naive. If there's anything I've learned from years of observing the Games, it's that these Gamemakers are smarter than us. The other bodies of water are either poisoned, unconsumable or nonexistent. And I read that there's either one large body of water and no small ones or vice versa, so that's obviously vetoed." Mara says.

"If there's anything that I've learned from the past few minutes, you're a bitch." I say.

Mara starts at me but Leo holds her back.

"Nina." He scolds me.

"What? You're not Dad, Leonard." I say.

"Nina!" He exclaims.

"Leonard!" I mock him.

"Just knock it off, all of you!" Fabian cries.

We back off each other.

After a lot of arguing, we decide to go to the lake to get water.

Jerome's POV

I sit on a patch of grass on the mountain I've been hiking up for hours. I take a sip from the canteen of water I smartly got while the bloodbath was going on. Now I have enough for the entire hike.

I lay my head on the hard rock and sigh. This isn't so bad. I mean, in terms of a place to die. It would be a peaceful death.

I hear a slow footstep. My head whips around and I see that Patricia girl.

I hold up my spear and she holds her throwing knives. One flick of her hand and I'm dead.

"Put down the spear." She says in a stern voice.

"You put down the knives." I say, just wanting to tick her off.

"Put. It. Down." Patricia growls.

I drop my weapon but keep my hands up.

"Drop your knives." I say calmly.

"You can't tell me what to do." She spits.

I repeat the sentence and she drops an entire array of knives, all shapes and sizes, from the inside of her jacket.

She sighs and sits behind me so we're back to back.

"Jerome, right?" She asks.

"Patricia?" I ask.

"Mhm." We both answer.

Patricia sighs again.

"Don't tell me you need an ally." I say with a smile.

"Shut up, Clarke." She says.

Amber's POV

"What if this thing just never happened?" I ask Piper as Mick gathers water from the lake with the boys from Districts 1 and 2.

"You mean the war?" Piper asks as she collects walnuts.

"The Games." I say.

Piper shrugs. "We wouldn't be here." She says simply.

"I wish that had happened." I say quietly.

"Well, complaining about what already happened won't change it." Piper says.

I'm frustrated. Not because I disagree, but because I agree wholeheartedly.

Back in District 1, we used to have a saying that goodness is beauty in the best estate. But that saying isn't true. Beauty can be in theft, though that's not good. Beauty can be in pain, though that's not good. Beauty can be in death, though that's not good. Those could even be the best beauty of the many beauties that exist in the universe. But theft, pain, a death can all be terrible. It depends on the circumstances. For example, a woman getting a bullet through her head in her sleep while having a good dream is beautiful. But if that same woman gets a bullet through her head in her sleep while having a nightmare, it's classified as terrible. I think 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' is a better saying than 'goodness is beauty in the best estate.' It offers that the point of view matters. If a person dies while their best friend is with them, for the person it might seem beautiful, but for the friend it might seem horrible, even more so if the friend is a boyfriend or a girlfriend. It all depends on the circumstance and the history.

"It's all in the circumstance." I whisper.

"Huh?" Piper asks.

"Nothing, just... nothing." I say.

Patricia's POV

I sigh and cuddle up in my sleeping bag. Nights here are cold, I've figured that out already.

It's the third day here. I haven't been getting any sleep. That Jerome guy is really nice. He jokes a lot and is, well... kinda cute. I know, I know. The romance won't last very long, I mean this is the Hunger Games, right? But he's the first person who ever made me feel like a girl.

I hear light footsteps on the rock. Jerome. I look over and see his tall, lanky body holding two extremely fat birds. Five juicy bunnies are dangling from his belt. His blonde hair is sticking out every which way. I have to stifle a laugh.

"What?" He asks.

"Your hair," I reply.

He tries to fix it, but it just becomes more messy. I don't choke down my laugh this time.

He grins. "Whatever, Trixie. You can go gather." He says. I shiver at him calling me 'Trixie' and because it's so cold.

"I already did gather, lunatic." I say.

He ignores my comment. "You cold?" He asks. Damn it. He noticed my shiver.

I shrug, even though I'm freezing and it's never been this cold at home.

Jerome slips off his jacket, revealing him wearing only a white tank top and huge muscles with scars on them.

I gasp lightly, but cover it with a cough. He wraps his jacket around my shoulders and starts to skin the grooseling.

I smile a small smile. "Thanks," I say quietly. "No problem, Trixabelle." He says as his knife runs against the bird's feathers.

The anthem of Panem begins to blare from invisible speakers. I turn my head toward the sky and a second later see the seal.

I count the dead tributes on my fingers. Eleven in all the days. There were 6 at the bloodbath- the boys from Districts 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 8. But yesterday there was the girl from 10. And today the girls from 5, 7, 11, and 12.

The girl from 7 is pretty... long black hair, orange eyes, golden tanned skin. Prettier than me.

"Did you know her?" I blurt out to Jerome.

He turns to me. "Who, Carrie? No, not well. We saw each other in school, yeah, but I never talked to her and vice versa. Why?"

I shrug. "Just wondering." I say.

"Ok," He says.

"I'm tired. See you in the morning." I say and burrow deep inside my sleeping bag.

"Night, Trix. I'll keep watch." He says and I know he will.

For some reason, I feel glad that Carrie died. And I feel like Jerome did know her better than her first name.

The last thought I have before I go to sleep is of his face.

And the first thing I see when I wake up is his arm circled around my hip, his body pressed against me in obvious sleep.

_xxx_

**How did you like it? Good? Not so good? Tell me in the reviews, PLEASE! Love you all!**


End file.
